


La plume du champion

by DameLicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Parfois, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry, Hermione et Ron se relâchent. Un tout petit aperçu de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.





	La plume du champion

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit pour la page FB Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter.

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, le soir commençait à tomber. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés dans un coin tranquille pour faire leurs devoirs et réviser leurs leçons. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils y étaient, échangeant de temps en temps quelques mots sur leur travail ou de tout autres sujets.

Brusquement, Ron s'étonna que Harry ne réagisse pas à sa dernière remarque. Il leva les yeux de son livre et s'aperçut alors que son ami s'était endormi. La tête de celui-ci dodelinait dangereusement en arrière et ses yeux étaient clos. Ron donna un coup de coude à Hermione, assise à côté de lui, afin d'attirer son attention.

— Regarde l'état de notre champion ! lui glissa-t-il à mi-voix. Tu crois que c'est la seconde tâche du Tournoi qui l'a épuisé à ce point ?.  
La jeune fille releva la tête et esquissa un mince sourire.  
— C'est possible, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Après tout, ça a été bien plus physique pour lui que pour nous.

Le sommeil de Harry dut s'approfondir car, à force de dodeliner vers l'arrière, sa tête finit par s'enfoncer dans le dossier de son fauteuil, relevant ses lunettes sur son front au passage, tandis que son corps s'affaissait dans le fauteuil. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser à cette vue, mais cacha aussitôt sa bouche avec sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment de le réveiller !

Ron, quant à lui, bondit sur ses pieds. Il lâcha son livre ouvert sur le canapé, à la place qu'il occupait jusque-là, et se plaça à proximité de son meilleur ami.

— Non mais tu as vu ça, Hermione ? Un peu plus et il va ronfler !  
— Il doit être crevé !  
— Ouais, ben s'il dort ici, il sera encore plus crevé demain et, en plus, il aura mal de partout ! Il faut qu'il aille au lit, le champion, là. Mais je ne vais pas le porter, moi !  
— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Il y a un sort pour ça et...  
— Je sais, je connais le Mobilicorpus, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais franchement, il y a mieux à faire, là. Moi je le trouve bien trop soucieux, Harry, en ce moment.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa sa plume et commença à l'approcher du nez de son ami.

— Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire avec une plume comme ça ? Remarque, toi, tu n'as pas grandi avec Fred et George.

La jeune fille gloussa nerveusement mais se tut vite. Elle était curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ron attrapa sa plume par le bec et commença à la faire glisser délicatement sur le visage de Harry, dessinant des motifs complexes. Celui-ci se mit à grimacer, les yeux toujours fermés, chatouillé par le plumet. Ce qui fit sourire largement ses deux meilleurs amis.

 

_Dessin de TwiggyMcBones sur Deviantart_

 

Tout à coup, le jeune homme éternua. Un tout petit peu, d'abord, puis plus fort. Cela le fit sortir de son sommeil.

— Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria-t-il aussitôt en regardant de tous les côtés.

Harry fit aussitôt glisser ses lunettes sur son nez, afin d'y voir plus clair, et se redressa sur son fauteuil, désorienté. Ron se pencha alors sur lui, par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil, et lui susurra :  
— Il est temps d'aller au lit, le marchand de sable est passé... Tu veux qu'on te porte où tu es encore capable d'y aller tout seul ?

Harry le fixa les yeux ronds, mortifié, tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.


End file.
